No me dejes, no me alejes
by angielizz
Summary: La demencia y la negacion, era ese el estado en el que se encontraba Edward al recibir esa noticia, No me dejes, No me alejes de ti, vuelve, suplique... ella habia muerto, y nada la haria volver, pero el asi lo queria creer


Disclaimer: Personajes de Meyer, trama es solo mia

_****_**No Me Dejes, No Me Alejes.**

_angielizz_

* * *

_**A veces la mente recibe un golpe tan brutal que se esconde bajo la demencia...**_

No me alejes….

_ - Hola Amor, ¿Cómo estas?... yo… la verdad es que ahora al tenerte así de cerca, me siento de maravilla, no se que contarte, mis hermanos me jugaron una broma muy pesada, me dijeron que habias muerto, ¿puedes creer eso? fue una broma de muy mal gusto, pero al parecer se esforzaron, me dijeron que tu después de haber ido a comer conmigo en el receso del trabajo, cuando me dijistes que querias caminar lo poco que era, en la ultima calle, un carro te atropello, se la inventaron bien, casi me rio de su broma, luego como si fuese poco, insistieron en que no bromeaban, sali de ahí molesto por sus humores negros y fui a la casa de mis papas, como te había comentado que iria, la verdad es que me sorprendio que ellos tambien estuviesen involucrados en la broma, ya ves como es mi mama, y sus buenas actuaciones, pero esta vez, se paso de la raya, cuando me vio, me abrazo y comenzo a llorar en mi pecho, me dijo que lamentaba mi dolor, y que debía ser fuerte, ¿Puedes creerlo?, yo la verdad me quede pasmado, nunca crei que mi mama actuara tan bien, pero ya vez como es ella, le encanta la actuación, y mi papa tambien se le unio a esa bromita, la verdad es que se han clavado, me abrazo y dijo que debía hacer las cosas con calma, que el tiempo curaria mi dolor, bufe molesto y Sali huyendo de ahí, ¿para que quería escuchar sus bromas? Cuando llegue a la casa, no te encontre, pero valla la sorpresa que me di al ver globos, supuse que habias planeado una fiesta para mi cumpleaños, pero no te preocupes en el proximo planearas otra y esta vez no me enterare… te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos – pregunte viendola con amor, acariciando su carita perfecta y recordando la primera vez que nos conocimos…_.

Flash Back…

- ¿Podria quitarse del medio? Mire señor no quiero sonar grosera pero quitese de mi camino – dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas, no me voltee estaba ocupado y una niñita mas, haciendose notar para que la viera , no era de mi agrado en estos momentos – eh dicho que se quite – me dijo empujandome para que le diera acceso al elevador, pero ella podria pasar por el otro lado sin problemas

- Dije que no, no y no, ahí mucho campo libre de este lado – le dije

- No lo hay, porque sus estupidas maletas me interrumpen mi paso – me dijo me voltee a verla molesto, y me encontre con su mirada mirandome con furia y odio no como las coquetas de otras chicas cuando intentaban llamar mi atención

- Yo… lo lamento… creía que era… - me corto

- ¿Otra de sus admiradoras?, pues fijese que no, así que compermiso que tengo una entrevista a la cual no pienso faltar – me dijo y paso por enfrente de mi, ups, eso era algo que no me pasaba seguido y la verdad es que era algo que quizás no quería volver a repetir, meti mi mano para que el elevador no cerrara, ella me miro furiosa, tome las maletas y entre, sin mirarla, una vez en el piso al cual me urgia ir ya que llegaba tarde a mi trabajo, ella para mi asombro tambien iba a este piso, pero no comente nada, ella hiba detrás de mi, suspire frustrado, quizás después de todo si era una admiradora mia

- ¿Me estas siguiendo? Sabes que a eso se le llama acoso ¿verdad? – le dije ella me fulmino con la mirada, con sus ojos chocolates

- Pues lamento decepcionarlo – dijo y avanzo mas rápido dejandome atrás, me detuve a entregar las maletas en el registro ya que eran para mi jefe hoy se iria de viaje y me pidio, casi obligo, a conseguirle un par de maletas, así que se las tuve que comprar, ya que no le daria mis cosas a ese… hombre, si así se le puede llamar, me entretuve hablando con mi hermano, Emmet, sobre una salida de chicos, y después me fui a mi escritorio, estaba afuera de la oficina del jefe, al parecer estaba ocupado, ya que en otro caso me hubiese dado un discurso de la puntualidad

- Edward… - dijo una molesta voz, la voz del jefe, mire a verlo y me encontre con la chica del elevador, ella me miro igual asombrada – Edward te presento a Isabella, Isabella el es Edward, el sera tu nuevo asesor, en caso de que necesites ayuda si no sabes algo – le dijo, mirandola coquetamente, pero ella veia el piso, jugando con sus pies

- Ok… - dijo ella solamente, Felix, el jefecito, se retiro molesto por la poca atención de la chica en el

- Soy Cullen, Edward Cullen – le dije haciendo imitación a la presentacion de uno de mis protagonistas favoritas, ella se rio

- Seguro, yo solo Bella, señor imitación de James – dijo riendose, yo me rei a los segundos con ella, pero luego me sente ya que necesitaba entregar mis trabajos pendientes

END FLASH BACK

_- Oh… cariño… esos fueron buenos momentos – dije acariciando sus ojitos cerrados - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos?_

FLASH BACK

Bella y yo a la semana habíamos dejado de hablarnos, por una estupida razon, ella escucho cuando le dije a Felix, sinceramente, que la chica no sabia mucho sobre el tema y de que se trataban los trabajos en la oficina, el me dijo que era buena en todo lo que el necesitaba, le había bufado a sus palabras con doble significado, y después le dije que lo único que el quería era su cuerpo que se dejara de tonterias, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de mi, y al voltearme me encontré con Bella mirandome con lagrimas, había escuchado y lo peor de todo es que no sabia desde que momento había escuchado esa conversación, así que aunque después de que ya llevaba ella dos meses aquí, ni siquiera me volvio a dirigir la palabra, era una pena, ya que de verdad me agradaba la chica…

- Edward, podrias traerme unas cosas que deje en mi departamento, es un sobre rojo con dinero, creo que lo deje en la sala, si no lo encuentras ahí, entonces lo deje en mi casa, así que solo regresate – me dijo yo asenti y comenze a guardar lo que llevaba en mi computadora, una vez listo Sali

Me gire para preguntarle a Bella si no quería nada, y me sorprendio verla mirandome, no como las otras chicas, cuando me ven con la mirada y me comen o seductoramente, no para nada, ella me miraba con un deje de temor

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – ella nego con la cabeza, me di media vuelta y comenze a andar

Esperaba no tardar demasiado, no me gustaba dejar sola a Bella, me sorprendio no ver a nadie cuando abri la puerta, nadie, nadie, algo raro, pero quizás les dieron el día o salieron todos antes o una junta, yo que se, pulse el boton para que llegara el elevador una vez dentro seleccione el que me llevaria al estacionamiento, cuando por fin llegue a esa planta baje, llegue a mi volvo, comenze a tocar mis bolsillos, pero nada simplemente no había nada, demonios, mi llave se me olvido, corri al elevador, y selecciones rápido el boton, tardo otros tres minutos en abrirse la puerta que me llevo al piso que me urgia llegar, me fui para el otro lado para ver si estaban en junta pero nada, dicen que no mata preguntar, tome el telefono y marque a mi hermano

- Hola Emmet, soy yo Edward

_- Hola_

- ¿Oyes donde estan todos? – le pregunte

- Veras, Felix nos dejo salir a todos dijo que necesitaba hablar sobre algunas cosas a esta hora contigo y Bella y necesitaba que nadie estuviese – le colgue

Eso fue un mal presentimiento, porque si el hubiese querido hablar con ambos no me hubiese mandado por un tonto dinero a su departamento, el cual estaba mas de una hora de aquí, corri a donde estaba la oficina mia y de Bella y que esa abria la de Felix, entre mas me acercaba escuche algo y me detuve para escuchar mejor

- ¡No!, ¡Ayuda!, ¡Sueltame Felix! – corri al escuchar su voz´

Entre como loco a nuestra oficina e intente abrir la puerta de la oficina de Felix, pero estaba con seguro, tome mis llaves que estaban en mi escritorio, escuchando los gritos de Bella, meti la llave en la cerradura y después de darle una vuelta la abri, el me estaba dando la espalda pero podia ver como estaba intentando desabrocharse el pantalón mientras supuse tenia a Bella en el sofa, lo tome del hombro y lo golpee por detrás haciendolo caer, creo que lo deje inconsciente pero aun así le di una patada, me voltee a ver a Bella y ella se encontraba con su falda toda rota y sin blusa, busque con mi mirada la oficina su blusa y la encontre tirada y aparentemente hecha tiras, me acerque mas a ella…

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte, ella se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo

Le devolví el abrazo, porque sabia que ella necesitaba eso en estos momentos, se puso a sollozar y llorar en mi brazo, yo la console aun mas, odiando sus lagrimas, no me agrada ver llorar a las personas y no creo que me agrade del todo ver llorar a Bella

–Tranquila estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar – le decía mientras le hacia círculos en su espalda, ella me abrazo mas fuerte

- No me dejes, no me alejes – dijo suspirando en mi pecho, la abrace mas fuere y bese su frente

- Nunca, siempre te voy a proteger – le dije

END FLASH BACK

_- De seguro lo haz de recordar amor, y como después de eso me hice tu jefe cuando despidieron al imbécil de Felix… me acuerdo de nuestro primer beso, ¿Tu lo recuerdas? Yo si _

FLASH BACK

Bella había aceptado salir conmigo, después de que me anime a decirle que saliéramos como una cita y no solo al café de la esquina como compañeros de trabajo o quizás amigos, para nada, yo por alguna razón me logre animar a decirle que si quería salir conmigo, recuerdo que me comenzó a reírse y me dijo que dejara de bromear, no entendí su humor negro pero le volvi a repetir la pregunta, ella se quedo mirándome seria supuse que buscando la burla o una pista de broma en mis expresiones, pero al no encontrarme nada de eso acepto.

Había planeado todo bien, el restaurant al que iríamos, había apartado una reservación, Emmet me ayudo a lavar el carro y yo intente vestirme lo mejor que pude, claro que mi hermana, Alice, había ayudado en esto mucho

Pase por Bella a las nueve de la noche y se veía perfecta, platicamos de muchas cosas en el camino, todo iba bien, hasta que mi carro se paro abruptamente, dejándonos a ambos en medio de la carretera, demonios, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi, ahora gracias a esto no habrá ninguna oportunidad de una segunda cita, puse mi cabeza en el volante en verdad que era un idiota al olvidarme de la gasolina, quise darme a golpes con el volante, pero me controle no quería asustar a Bella, voltee a verla, quizás estuviese enojada y me diría que soy un tarado al olvidarme de algo tan escencial pero cuando me voltee a mirarla con una mueca de disculpa ella se solto riendo, no lo entendí esto no era gracioso, pero me encontré riendo con ella como loco, reíamos de lo que fuera, si pasaba un carro, si una ráfaga de viento azotaba los arboles, si empezó a llover, si lo que fuera, solo reíamos como dos locos enam… ¿Qué estoy pensando?, oh dios la demencia y la locura se están apoderando de mi, respire hondo para tranquilizar mis risas y Bella se encontraba en lo mismo, le sonreí y le pregunte

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Nada, tu cara, no lo se, parecía que habías cometido el peor error de tu vida – me dijo riéndose, yo le sonreí, eso me había pasado, ahora no habría una maravillosa cita

- Lo eh hecho, arruine nuestra cita por mi olvido

- Si me preguntas, creo que es la mejor cita que eh tenido en mi vida – la mire confundido, para que me explicase su razón – suele suceder que la mayoría de las citas que eh tenido o son salidas al cine o comidas elegantes, lugares caros y elegantes, vestuarios super caros, en fin, son puras cosas superficiales, y en ninguno de esos lugares puedo reirme, o hacer bromas, todo debe salir casi perfecto, porque esas personas tienen una vida que cuidar al igual que su popularidad y esas tonterías… - dijo, me sonroje, yo la quería llevar a un lugar caro, con comida cara y era para ser sincero uno de los restaurants mas lujosos…

- Yo iba a… planeaba llevarte a un lugar algo asi – dije admitiéndolo y teniendo mi vista fija en la ventana de mi lado, quizás después de esto saldría huyendo como supuse, sus otras citas

- Me alegro en ese caso que tu carro no quiera avanzar, porque al menos asi tendras la oportunidad de invitarme a otra cita – me dijo, me voltee a verla y ella tenia igual su mirada en su ventana, tome su cara entre mis manos, la sentía hervir bajo mis manos, sonreí, estaba sonrojada

- Ok… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – le pregunte, ella me miro asombrada

- Encuentra un lugar con una linda vista, lleva comida preparada por ti, y no importa que vistas, sabes que siempre te veras bien – me dijo, sonreí

- ¿llevo rosas? – le pregunte, ella me negó con la cabeza

- No… prefiero los chocolates – dijo

- Chocolates serán – le dije y sin que me diese cuenta de que motivo me llevo a mis acciones la bese, me iba a alejar al ver que ella se puso rigida pero me comenzó a devolver el beso, lo profundisamos y uni nuestras frentes cuando nos separamos – se mi novia – le pedi, ella solto una lagrima y se la limpie

- Creía que nunca lo dirias – dijo y me volvió a besar…

END FLASH BACK

_- Siempre seras la chica que mas me sorprenda, Bella – le dije y bese sus labios – siempre…_

FLASH BACK

Estábamos en nuestra cita numero veinte, la había planeado en mi departamento, había puesto rosas en toda la casa, cuando ella llego me sonrio y me beso

- Esta vez te haz superado a ti mismo – me dijo, la volvi a besar

Ella me lo devolvió con pasión, nos adentramos mas en el beso y no se en que momento paso que la tenia sobre el sofá de la sala y yo sobre ella, ella comenzó a jugar con el botón de mi camisa y me lo solto, siguió bajando y quitándome cada botón, yo le baje el cierre de su vestido, se encontraba en su espalda este, asi que tuve que separarla del sofá, una vez completa esa misión me levante y la tome de la mano para que se parara de ahí, comenzamos a besarnos hasta llegar a mi recamara, la bese contra el marco de la puerta y ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y subió sus piernas a mi cintura, este era el momento, la cargue hasta llegar a mi cama y le comenze a bajar el vestido negro, cuando llegue a su cintura lo deje ahí, no sabia si Bella estuviese preparada para esto o no, me voltee a verla a sus ojos y ella me sonrio, bese su cuello, su pecho, me salte sus bustos no quería solo sexo, quería que fuera otra cosa mas potente que eso, y no quería que su primera vez fuese salvaje, quería que sintiese todo con amor y dulzura, bese su cintura y me tuve que arrodillar casi en el suelo para besar un poco arriba antes de llegar a sus bragas, le baje el vestido por completo dejando a Bella solo en ropa interior, era hermosa y eso que aun traia su ropa interior, le quite sus medias besando sus piernas y quite sus zapatillas, una vez hecho eso me subi otra vez a la cama y bese a Bella, ella me termino de quitar mi camisa ya desabrochada y comenzó a bajar mis pantalones, yo me quite como pude mis zapatos con mis pies y jale con esfuerzo mis calcetas, una vez que Bella quito mi pantalón con dificultad me beso el cuello y yo segui jugando con su cintura haciendo círculos interminables dándole confianza, nos di la vuelta, dejando a Bella sobre mi, ya me estaba incomodando estar evitando caerle encima, aparte asi era una mejor manera de que ella se tomara su confianza, comenze a besarle su cuello mientras ella dejaba caer su cuello hacia atrás, baje a su hombro pero de repente sentí tensa a Bella, pare de darle besos y ella se levanto rápido de mi

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?, creía que todo estaba bien y salió casi corriendo de mi habitación, me levante de mi cama y la segui, solo espero que no se le olvide que no trai ropa mas alla de la interior, camine a la sala y la encontré llorando con sus piernas sujetas a su pecho sentada en el sofá, me acerque a ella y la abrace de los hombros

- Cariño tranquila no pasa nada – le dije

- ¿Y como estoy segura de que asi no terminan tus anteriores relaciones? – me dijo mirándome cruelmente

- No va a pasar eso, te entiendo si aun no quieres dar ese paso, tranquila – le dije

- No, de seguro crees que soy una niña mimada y miedosa que te ah seducido y luego te deja en mitad de la nada – me dijo llorando la abrace y puse su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo

- Bella, tu no eres nada de eso, entiendo que es tu primera vez y no te sientas aun preparada te comprendo, voy a esperar hasta que estes lista, no te voy a forzar ni a intentar que quieras algo que aun no puedes estar preparada, te entiendo, relájate amor – le dije besando su cabeza

- Mereces algo mejor que yo, se que algún dia te cansaras de esperar, y entonces me vas a dejar, porque se que existen miles de chicas que son mejor en esto que yo, pero es que cada … - la corte

- Nada de eso Bella, yo te quiero aquí, ahora en este instante y nada me hara cambiar de opinión… ahora deberíamos ponernos a comer si no queremos que la comida se enfrie – le dije y la tome de la mano pero me di cuenta de que estábamos técnicamente casi desnudos, yo solo traia mis bóxers y Bella su ropa interior, ella comenzó a reírse al igual que yo – primero deberíamos cambiarnos, nunca sabemos cuando alguien puede llegar – le dije y nos dirigimos a la recamara…

END FLASH BACK…

_- Oh cariño, fue una cita inolvidable esa… pero no se parecio nada a la primera vez que me dijistes que me amabas…_

FLASH BACK

Bella, había sido creo la unica chica con la cual Sali de verdad, la mayor parte de mis relaciones duraban una semana, o algo por el estilo, unas un mes pero era mas por el sexo que otra cosa, pero a Bella, en verdad parecia haber, si no amor, quimica, mucha quimica, no habiamos tenido nunca relaciones sexuales de lo que llevamos andando, lo cual son seis meses, seis meses sin sexo, todo un record, pero era quizás un buen intercambio el que me hacia a mi mismo, mi hermano me decia constantemente que se me olvidaria como era tener sexo, y de respuesta lo golpeaba, y cuando no era el era Alice, ella decia que por fin estaba madurando, mi Mama me decia que quizás ella era la indicada para ser mi pareja de por vida, mi esposa, pero me asqueaba a la idea de casarme, así que si esto no era exactamente amor, era una perfecta quimica.

- ¿Cuánto mas tendremos que caminar? – me pregunto Bella, llevabamos solo media hora caminando pero ella andaba en tacones le sonrei y respondi

- diez minutos mas, no mucho – le dije, ella bufo molesta pero me segui adentrando en mis pensamientos… caminamos por unos treinta minutos mas, en lugar de los diez y llegamos a un hermoso arbol enorme, su tronco con facilidad podian estar tomadas de la mano diez personas y no lograrian cerrar el circulo, deje la canasta de comida y le dije con una seña a Bella que se sentara, ella se sento a mi lado recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

- Es un lindo arbol – dijo

- Lo se, da mucha sombra – dije besando su frente

- Eso creo… tienes unas llaves o una pluma, incluso quizás una navaja – me pregunto, le di mis llaves, ella se levanto y comenzo a tallar el tronco, cerre mis ojos aspirando el aroma que emitia el bosque – listo – dijo de repente Bella, abri mis ojos y me pare en el tronco del arbol estaba tallado el nombre de Bella y dejabo decia mi nombre, Edward, ambos estaban en el medio de un corazon, y como si mis sospechas de aquello no fueran de por si malas, Bella lo confirmo, cuando lei _Bella, Edward, igual, amor, _no fue una sensación muy agradable, casi me sentia mareado, mi estomago me daba vueltas y vueltas, como si algo estuviese mal, respire hondo, lo mio y de Bella no era amor, solo era… ¿muy buena quimica? No lo se, pero no podria aceptar que era amor, eso sonaba cursi, hacia tiempo había dejado de creer en eso, si es que alguna vez crei, en cambio Bella tenia una mirada llena de ternura, tome su cara entre mis manos, y antes de que yo pudiese decirle algo ella hablo

- Te amo – dijo, no, no, no, NO, ¿Por qué me arruinaba mi día de esta manera? No, yo le había organizado todo para que su cumpleaños fuera muy lindo y ella me jodia con esto

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder ocultar mi enfado, ella me miro como si hubiese cometido un error, del cual al mismo tiempo no se sentia arrepentida pero con miedo - ¿Por qué me haces esto? Bella esto no es amor, no hay amor entre nosotros, solo es buena quimica, nada mas eso – le dije, aunque casi le grite

- Que tu no me ames no significa que yo no pueda amar – dijo

- Lo estas arruinando con esto – le dije

- No es verdad, no arruino nada, solamente te digo lo que siento, no estoy arruinando yo nada – me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Pues amas a alguien que no cree en el amor – le dije mirandola serio, ella bufo molesta y salio corriendo, no la segui y tampoco grite su nombre solo me quede ahí parado… pensando en una manera de terminar con ella… no creo en el amor, y comete un error en amarme, lo hago por ella, tome la canasta intacta y camine para salir de ahí… no me encontre con Bella en el camino…

Pero cuando llegue en el lugar en el que estaba mi carro Bella estaba afuera de este esperandome, le abri la puerta y una vez que subio se la cerre, no planeaba dejarla en mitad de la carretera, ,me subi y maneje, al llegar a su departamento, me baje y le abri, ella salio, sin irse ni despedirse o algo, solo se quedo parada, muy bien ahora o nunca.

- Bella… no puedo dejar que esto se me valla de las manos y no quiero que malinterpretes mis intenciones, por lo cual creo que debemos terminar, no quiero seguir saliendo contigo – ella solo asintio y comenzo a caminar, creía que se iria casi corriendo, pero volteo y me dijo

- Se que deberia arrepentirme por lo que paso, pero no es así… yo te sigo amando, y para que esto no arruine otras cosas, quiero darte por enterado que voy a darte mi carta de renuncia – después de decir eso se fue.

END FLASH BACK

_- Si tan solo lo hubiese querido aceptar que yo te amaba nada hubiese pasado así, pero te amo, debes siempre_ saberlo…

FLASH BACK

Había pasado una semana desde que Bella renuncio, se fue dejandome sin tener que darme explicaciones, pues yo las sabia de mas, mi hermana me dijo que Bella entro en su empresa a trabajar, y después de eso miles de ofensas y amenazas a mi persona, pero las ignore, llevaba mi vida de soltero sin ninguna relacion con nadie, ayer planeaba ir a un bar cerca de mi apartamento, pero justo cuando me comenze a peinar en el espejo, la imagen de Bella viendome con cara triste me quito mis ganas, hoy por la mañana fui a un restaurant, la mesera coqueteo conmigo, era muy linda la chica, justo cuando iba a responderle con una sonrisa coqueta, el recuerdo de Bella mirandome me atormento, así que me retire de ese lugar, cuando llegue al trabajo, Jessica como siempre, comenzo a coquetearme, estaba harto, quizás darle un beso no mataba, pero justo cuando esa idea paso, los besos y caricias de Bella me llegaron, así que me fui de mi oficina sin entrar justificandome con dolor de cabeza, ahora mismo, me encuentro caminando a aquel arbol donde Bella hecho a perder todo, o eso quería creerme, pero la verdad es que quizás había sido yo, no debi de haberle dicho esas cosas así, debi de haberla besado y decirle que es la chica que mas eh querido pero aun no comprendia mis sentimientos, en lugar de eso, hice y cometi una estupidez, la había intentado llamar antes de venir, pero no estaba, su telefono esta desactivado, en su oficina ni idea de ella, así que llame a Alice y ella me dijo que Bella lleva tres dias sin ir al trabajo y me volvio a matar con palabras, pero las ignore, aunque me las merecia, estaba a punto de llegar pero al escuchar a alguien habla me detuve, quizás estaba otra parejita ahí, y no quería saber si estaban o no en una posición comprometedora

- ¡¿Por qué Edward?, - me acerque mas al reconocer su voz, cuando la visualice ella se encontraba arrodillada al arbol dandole golpes con su puño - ¿Por qué?, si no me querias ¿Por qué me enamorastes?, ¿Por qué me hicistes creer en ti?, ¿Por qué?,¿Por qué me demostrabas tu lado… sentimental si no creias en nada de lo que decias?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me prometistes que no me alejarias de ti y lo hicistes?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me matastes, al igual que matastes mi felicidad?, ¿Por qué? – seguia ella llorando me acerque a ella y la abrace por su espalda ella se puso rigida y comenzo a forcejear para que la soltara - ¡Ayuda!, ¡No! – seguia gritando, la levante aunque ella pataleaba y seguia aturdiendome y le di la vuelta sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y la bese, sin cerrar los ojos, quería ver su reaccion, ella quito su cara de rigidez, y comenzo a tocar mi mejilla, ella tampoco cerro sus ojos, separe nuestros labios, solo uniendo nuestras frentes y le dije

- lo siento, perdon, no debi de haber actuado así, no se porque lo hice, lo lamento, soy un idiota, perdóname por haber actuado tan insensible, tu me demuestras tus sentimientos, ¿Y yo que hago? Te lastimo y ofendo, perdoname, te extraño – dije callendo de rodillas ante ella, no sabia que pasaria si no era capaz de perdonarme, quizás… quizás… no era solo buena quimica – perdoname, te quiero, eres a la unica chica que eh querido mas, te… te… - dios, que difícil era decirlo, ella no batallo en decirlo pero yo si, agrrr – te amm… yo te… este…

- yo tambien te amo – me dijo y se arrodillo conmigo, le sonrei, si era sincero sin temor a que ella se burlara de mi, no debía ser tan difícil

- te amo – le dije, sus ojos brillaron y me beso

END FLASH BACK

- _Nos pasaron muchas cosas, nuestro compromiso, ¿recuerdas como se pusieron tus papas cuando les pedi tu_ mano?, _creía que me matarían ahí mismo, o ¿recuerdas nuestra boda? Definitivamente ese fue uno de mis mejores días, al igual que la luna de miel y aun mas cuando supimos que estabas embarazada, asi que cariño creo que es hora de que te despiertes porque debes estar hambrienta y aun mas si debes alimentar a ti y al bebe_ – le dije acariciado su mejilla, estaba muy fría, la abrace para darle calor y la sabana que la tapaba se bajo, dejando la vista de una mujer embarazada de unos cinco meses a simple vista con un vestido hermoso de color azul, la comenze a remover – _Bella, levantate, debes hacerlo, de seguro el bebe tiene hambre, vámonos, ¿Bella?_ – dije nervioso comenzando a moverle los hombros, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados sin siquiera moverse un poquitito – _Bella levantate_ – le dije – _amor es hora de levantarse debemos ir a la fiesta que me organizastes, vámonos_ – le dije desesperado –_ Bella deja de bromear asi conmigo y despiértate_ – dije de nuevo, mi voz comenzaba a temblar

- EDWARD ABRE LA PUERTA, EDWARD POR FAVOR – grito Alice detrás de la puerta que llevaba el seguro puesto – POR FAVOR, EDWARD DEJA QUE TERMINEN DE MAQUILLARLA, SAL DE AHÍ, DEJA DE HACERTE DAÑO, ELLA NO DESPERTARA – me grito

- ¡Ella esta solo bromeando, no esta muerta! – le dije enojado pero con lagrimas en mis ojos, acaricie su mejilla que cada vez estaba mas y mas fría - ¡NO! – grite cuando vi que su pecho no tenia movimiento – Bella despierta, respira, amor, Bella, debes hacerlo por mi, por favor, no me dejes, no me alejes de ti, vuelve, no lo hagas Bella, no me dejes solo en este lugar que será mi perdición, no me dejes en este mundo que se volverá gris sin tu presencia, no me dejes sin el sonido de tus risas, no me dejes sin tu pulso, no me dejes solo en este abstracto mundo, por favor, no me alejes de la posibilidad de ser feliz, no me alejes de tu amor, no me alejes y dejes sin la esperanza de un amanecer juntos – le dije a su… cadáver

Pero no había ya nada ahí, solo era un cuerpo mas, no estaba la chica que me enamoro y me hizo en algún momento reir y suspirar o la que me lleno de caricias hasta el amanecer, no había nada, solo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de aquella chica, no valdría la pena llorar porque mis lagrimas no la devolverían, nada lo haría, acomode su cabeza en la almohada que estaba anteriormente y bese su frente, camine a la puerta y la abri

Afuera estaba Alice, Emmet, Carlisle y Esme, mis papas, estaban Renee y Charlie, ambos con sus ojos rojos y sus miradas tristes, me aleje de ahí, debían terminar de alistarla y luego la separarían de mi, la enterrarian y con ella se iria tambien nuestro bebe, que nunca conoceria, pero que… estaria lejos de mi dolor, buscaria a Bella y a nuestro bebe, y no descansaria hasta volver a crear una familia que perdi... la buscaria... muchos intentaron detenerme pero aquello solo era una estafa Mi Bella y mi bebe no habian muerto, solo era una broma, un mal sueño...

_**A veces la mente recibe un golpe tan brutal que se esconde bajo la demencia. Puede parecer que esto no sea beneficioso pero lo es. A veces, la realidad es solo dolor y para huir de ese dolor, la mente tiene que abandonar la realidad, al mundo que nosotros necesitamos, o el que deseamos, la irrealidad es el unico lugar donde quizás muchos estemos a salvc"**_

* * *

**Concursando en:**

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:No me Alejes, No me dejes**

**Autor:Angie... (angielizz)**

**Pareja: Edward/Bella**

**Summary:La demencia y la negacion, era ese el estado en el que se encontraba Edward al recibir esa noticia, No me dejes, No me alejes de ti, vuelve, suplique... ella habia muerto, y nada la haria volver, pero el asi lo queria creer**

**Rating: M**

**Número de palabras... 5322**

* * *

**Fic dedicado a:**

Lizzie Cullen Black

T.

Vampire Princess

Suiza-Love

Malu Snape Rickman

MissBennetDarcy

Nejita

The Real Akri


End file.
